


Between Heaven and Hell [podfic]

by Tenoko1



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Angst, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Post-Trial (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 19:53:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20822885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tenoko1/pseuds/Tenoko1
Summary: An angel and a demon took each other's place at a trial meant to obliterate their very existence. They emerged from it victorious, but not unchanged. Together, they are trying to deal with their experiences in Heaven and Hell and find a place in the world where they don't belong to any side but their own.[Length: 33mins]





	Between Heaven and Hell [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Between Heaven and Hell](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19929079) by [Mirach](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirach/pseuds/Mirach). 

> Podfic requested by the author. Hope you enjoy!

** **

**Text: ** [Between Heaven and Hell](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19929079/chapters/47188759)

**Author: ** [Mirach](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirach/pseuds/Mirach)

**Reader: **Tenoko1

**Length:** 33mins

**Rating:** T

**Warnings:** None

**Characters:** Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale (Good Omens), Gabriel (Good Omens)

**Tags:** Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Post-trial  
  
**Summary:**

An angel and a demon took each other's place at a trial meant to obliterate their very existence. They emerged from it victorious, but not unchanged. Together, they are trying to deal with their experiences in Heaven and Hell and find a place in the world where they don't belong to any side but their own.

##  **Files: [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/y0y8erden03vt1q/GO_Between_Heaven_%2526_Hell_mp3.zip/file) | [m4b](http://www.mediafire.com/file/ydi0oixcxrxo30y/GO_Between_Heaven_and_Hell_m4b.zip/file)**


End file.
